Communications associated with various types of networked transactions have become essential in many industries. However, with the enormous flow of such communications, it has become increasingly challenging to manage and intelligently present such communications. The failure of conventional systems to adequately manage and present related communications has hindered users from collaborating in an efficient, error-free manner.